


The Lecture

by starkky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Woohoo write ALL the smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkky/pseuds/starkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-shot AU where Tony is the disruptive genius in class and Pepper is the lecturing Professor. There's only so much one can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was in my brain and now it's on the internet.

"Mr Stark."

Her calm but firm voice resonates from the walls of the silent lecture theatre and he turns his head around from where he was taking to his friend to see her, but not without making some sort of remark or he wouldn't be Tony Stark.

"Yes dear?" He quips.

That earned him a few laughs through the room, and he suspects that he would've gotten a burst of laughs had the lecturer been another person. Another person other than the famous Professor Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

He is in one of the many physics lectures required for aerospace engineering and he is bored out of his mind. It's not that she isn't a great lecturer, hell, she is the best lecturer he had come across and definitely hands down the hottest one too. But the teaching materials and the speed that is required to be delivered is so painfully slow and dull that he finds it actually physically painful if he has to listen to every word. But he shows up to the lectures anyway instead of skipping them, and that is for one reason only.

Her.

Her long endlessly smooth legs in 5 inch designer heels with painted red toe nails; her slim but fit physique clad in fashionable yet professional designer jacket with matching shirt underneath; her pencil tight skirt that hugs her body perfectly and her round, firm, juicy ass. Not to mention her always perfectly tied bun of red hair and her fiery red lipstick that matches her hair and skin so perfectly, and the sound those sweet lips make whenever she talks.

She is quite literally, sex on legs and he is determined that by the time the semester finishes, he would have gotten her into bed at least once. He is still not sure how that's going to happen yet, but it will happen. He is sitting relatively close to the front of the theatre and to the very end of the row. He had worked out after several experiments of seat-swapping that this angle gives him the best view of her, well, ASSets. That’s why it’s so important to come to these lectures because he gets to observe and learn about what she likes and doesn’t like.

And so far one thing has been consistent: she doesn’t like him.

At least, she’s pretending that she doesn’t. If there’s one thing Tony Stark knows better than his knowledge of physical science it’s the ways of women.

He has seen the way she looks like him whenever he walks in and out of lecture rooms; he could always feel her eyes on him. For normal people it would be quite threatening and uncomfortable, but he is Tony Stark and female attention is just part of the package really. That’s why he purposely flaunts his ass whenever he walks or flexes his arms in his tight-fitting shirts because eventually she would give in.

“Is there something that you would like to share with the class?” Her voice breaks his train of thought and brings him back to reality.

“Well yes, but not what I was telling my friend about no” He replies and his eyes meets her intense gaze.

“Fantastic. So you wouldn’t mind stop disrupting the rest of the class and myself by remaining silent for the rest of the class?” Her voice is soft and gentle but anyone would be a fool to challenge her right now.

“Yes ma’am” Tony gives her a nod and turns himself around fully on his chair to face her.

“Great” And with that said she walks back to the white board and continues on with the lecture.

He sits back in his chair and feels accomplished because he got her attention. It really is childish, this game of his that he plays with himself in every single one of her class of ‘how-long-will-it-take-before-she-gets-pissed’. It used to be quite easy; the tiniest thing he does like chewing gum with his mouth open would get her to snap. But recently he starts to notice that it is getting longer and longer for her to snap; he suspects that it’s because she has grown accustomed to his behaviour and just ignores him entirely now, but that means that he is going to try even harder.

He doesn’t really understand why he enjoys it so much either; all the knows is that the way she glares at him with fire in her sea blue eyes, the subtle movement of her nostrils flaring just slightly and her short rapid breaths is a pleasure to watch.

She must be dynamite in bed.

With a low growl at the imagery, he crosses his legs and arms and prepares to sit through the rest of the lecture.

_He was sitting in her chair in her office, his arms resting on the armrests and his knuckles white from holding onto the handles so tightly. She was standing over him, her long endless legs spread apart on either side of his knees as she stared down at him._

_Slowly, she reached up and pulled out the hair tie that was securing the bun on top of her head and her red flawless hair came falling down around her face, casting shadows over small parts of her face that only brought highlight to the others. He was hit immediately by the flowery scent of her shampoo, that and the smell of her perfume sent his confined member to harden even further._

_He could do nothing but stare up at her as she slowly reached for the top button of her tight-fitted white shirt, undoing one button at a time while licking her red lips slowly, holding his gaze. When she finally reached the last button, he held his gaze and watched on as she shrugged slightly and the material came falling down her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lacy bra and her tight pencil skirt that was still sitting on her hips._

_Without warning she leaned forward, bracing her arms around the back of his chair and he came face to face with her generous cleavage. He closed his eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume, but just when his lips was about to touch her flesh she pulled back and gave him a wink, satisfied by the obviously disappointed and strained look on his face._

_Her hands moved up to her breasts where she massaged them gently through the lacy material, then it moved lower on her body until she reached the top of the skirt. She moved one hand around the side to unzip the material, and then stepping back to let it drop to the floor, revealing a matching set of garter belts and thigh high stockings._

_“Fuck” he breathed. Every single nerve ending was on fire in his body; his cock throbbed painfully inside his pants and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and take her until neither of them can move for any longer._

_“Language, Mr. Stark.” She purred as she moved back to hover over him once again, this time she moved in even closer so he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. He also caught a whiff of her arousal from the close proximity and growled low in his throat; he was going to combust if she didn’t do anything soon._

_She reached down and started running her hands through his hair, tugging and scratching him and in a not-so-gentle way that caused a little bit of pain, but that only contributed to heightening his arousal. Then she suddenly pulled his head back by his hair and stared down at his dark and glassy eyes, her tongue poking out to lick along her bottom lip._

_“Please” he managed a whisper and watched her as she lower her face closer and closer to him, her eyes closing and lips parting…_

_“Tony…”_

“TONY!”

His eyes snaps open and he sits right up from his seat, almost bumping his head against Rhodey who is hovering over him slightly with his hand on his shoulder.

“What? What’s happening?” he asks and looks around the room.

“The class is about to finish, I’m just waking you up man” Rhodey says and chuckles slightly at Tony’s confused expression. “You alright? You look a little distracted.”

“Yeah fine. Just tired that’s all” he murmurs, _tired of being so fucking hard all the time thinking about her_ , he muses silently to himself.

He looks back at her and hears her start dismissing the class, and he stands up to straighten his clothes, ready to bolt for the doors.

“Don’t forget your assignment is due next Friday by 4pm. See you all next week.” She finishes and drops the laser she is holding onto the desk.

“Com’on Rhodey let’s get out of he-…”

“Mr. Stark.”

His head snaps back and he turns around to look her, completely baffled. Several of the students leaving also turned around to look.

“If you could stay back for a few minutes, I’d like to have a word with you.” She says in a tone that tells him even if he refused she would make him stay.

“Sure” he replies and gives Rhodey a look, to which he shrugs and whispers good luck before leaving him.

He hears a few people chuckle in the background and turns to throw them deadly glares.

He waits in his seat until everyone has left and walks down the stairs to the front of the room, leaning against the desk. She comes back from closing all the doors to the lecture theatre and comes to stand before him.

“Do you know why I called for you?” She asks, her expression unreadable.

“To be honest, not really.” He replies and waits for her response. The thing is she has never asked him to stay after a class, no matter how disruptive he could be sometimes. But then again, there’s always a first isn’t it?

She begins to walk towards him slowly; he watch as her hips sway with every step she takes and swallows hard.

“Ever since I started teaching this class, you have been a constant pain in my ass.” She begins while continuing to walk towards him until he is being pinned between the desk behind him and her body. “And I’m going to rectify that because I have had enough.”

He keeps his eyes on her and waits.

Before he even realises what she is doing, her hands were roaming all over his chest underneath his tight fitting t-shirt. He sucks in a deep breath and watches as she slowly inches the material up over his body, exposing his bare skin to her gaze, and then continuing to pull it until it is caught at the juncture of his shoulders.

He is just about to lift up his arms when she suddenly rips on the material and it came falling down on his sides with his arms still caught inside the material. He is shocked beyond belief but she just grins, obviously pleased with what she was seeing.

“Not bad,” she leans in and purrs into his ear before trailing her hand down his chest until they reached the top of his jeans.

He swallows.

Getting down on her knees, she looks up at him and watches while he observed her every move intently and without making one single sound.

_Maybe I need to do this more often to shut him up_ , she thinks.

Her long delicate fingers stroke the material of the jeans gently, sliding along the top until she reaches the button. She made sure he is looking at her when she pops the button open and unzips the material down the middle, and in one quick move sliding the material down until it pools around his ankles leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He is no longer certain if he is still alive.

Her eyes widen at the sight of his magnificent bulge inside his boxers and lick her lips again, smiling slightly. “Very impressive, Mr. Stark. I knew there was more to you than that chatty mouth of yours.”

He feels all of the blood of his body draining from top to bottom as it all goes straight to his cock; she leans forward even more and let out a soft moan while stroking his thighs with her hands, her face just inches away from this throbbing member.

She moves closer still, her eyes never leaving his…

Suddenly, as quickly as it all happened, she is up on her feet again and pushing him back down onto the table; in one smooth move she grabs his arms which are still caught in the material of his torn shirt and lifts them above his head, looping the still connecting part of the shirt around the other end of the desk where the corner is and effectively restraining his arms.

Because he was leaning at the very edge of the desk earlier, this new position now causes his legs to drape down the end of the desk and because his jeans are still around his ankles, he has no range of movement what so ever.

He stares at her wide-eyed, too dumbfounded to speak and watches as she stands up and straightens herself.

She picks up her bag from the other end of the table and walks back to him, her tall figure looming over his very naked and spread-out one.

“If I have to stop a class to get you to stop disrupting the class one more time, I’m failing you in this subject. I don’t care if you score 100% on every test and assignment.”

And with that said, she left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is a sweet thing.

With a heavy sigh, Pepper picks up her bag from the table and walks out of the lecture theatre, closing the door on her way out.

It has been a long week and she is so glad that it’s finally over. 8 o’clock finishes on Fridays is always a bitch but someone had to do it. On her way back to her office she walks distractedly as her mind is occupied, and has been for the past week. Not by work, but by him.

Tony Stark.

The constant pain in her ass.

The constant pain in her ass ever since she took up teaching this course.

Until last week.

He hasn’t been doing anything in class for this entire week and that’s worrying her.

Since that day she has noticed a change in him. He no longer chatted during her lectures or come up with some sort of performance. He hasn’t been coming in late and he has been the first few to leave at the end.

And it has been bothering her.

Why is he acting like this? Surely the trick couldn’t have worked THAT well, or she should’ve done it a long time ago had she known. And honestly she expected him to become even more disruptive and challenge her, but he’s reacting in the complete opposite.

Did she cross a line?

Well it sure felt like that. Christ she could still feel the burning sensation of his skin underneath her fingers when she stroked his chest; she could picture the intensity of his gaze when he held his breath and waited; and the sight of his magnificent-…

Oh lord.

Shaking her head slightly she speeds up her pace, determined to get home earlier than usual tonight so she can relax and get a few much needed drinks going. Damn him and his everything; she isn’t the type to have a thing for students, she’s a well-respected professional for Christ’s sake! He might be stupidly attractive with a ridiculous brain, but he’s still an ass and she hates him.

She got into the elevator and it takes her up to the 10th floor where her office is; it is a new building in the university and the offices are really quite spacious and luxurious with glass windows where she can look out into the courtyard.

As she is walking down the hallway to the very end where her office is, she reaches into her bag to look for the keys. It is quiet and dimly lit as most staff has gone home already so the only sound she can hear is the sound of her heels against the carpet. She inserts the key and turns the handle of her door ready to open when suddenly a pair of strong arms grabs her by the side and pushes the door open, pushing her in and then following closely behind her.

She gasps loudly and is just about to scream when a big warm hand covers her mouth; once inside the office the intruder kicks the door shut behind them, locking it in one smooth motion and then pushes her front first against the door and then pressing up against her.

It is a very strong and very male body.

“Shhhhhh….” He whispers into her ear and slowly removes the hand over her mouth, but he keeps his other arm around her and pins her against the door with his body.

“Let me go!” Pepper tries to elbow him in the belly but he manages to get a hold of her arms and brings them both high up above her head, holding her wrists together with one hand.

“Now, you’ll have to stop fighting me or we could be here all night.” His deep voice vibrates against her ear and she feels herself react to him instantly.

Oh, shit.

“Not that I mind to be honest… I’ve had worse company” He chuckles slightly and leans in even closer, his lips almost brushing against her right ear.

“What do you want? I haven’t failed you yet if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No no no, that’s not even on my mind, Professor.”

His warmth breath tickles her when he speaks and she becomes more and more aware of the heat his body is generating and how close they are pressed up together, all of which are not helping with her current situation underneath her dress.

“What is it then?” She asks, her arms struggling against his hold but his grip is firm.

“My shirt.” He states matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“You ripped my shirt.” He explains.

“Okay… so you want a new one? Aren’t’ you loaded? You don’t need me to buy you a new shirt you can afford one easily; I’ve seen you with your display of cars Stark. You know what? To hell with it. Let me go and I’ll give you the money right now and you can go buy yourself a new one if you’re so stingy. How much was it? 50? 100? 300?” She is starting to get annoyed and just wants this to be over with. She can’t believe he would go to this degree just for a… shirt?

“Oh no Professor you misunderstand. I don’t want your money, nor do I want a new t-shirt…” He presses himself fully against her back before whispering against her ear and letting his lips touch her, “I want to get even.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Before she can think, he reaches around her front with his free hand and grabs onto her shirt, yanking hard on it until the buttons come flying and her crisp white shirt falls open underneath the blazer.

 She gasps at the sudden sensation of cool air against her skin, but what shocks her most is the instant pool of arousal that just came surging between her legs.

“How dare you!” She yelps, her wrists struggling against his hold.

“Payback is a sweet sweet thing, isn’t it?” He chuckles deeply into her ear before dipping his head down and brushes his lips against the side of her neck.

She closes her eyes immediately at the sensation and feels her knees go weak; the electric feel of his lips on her and the rough feeling of his goatee against her soft skin is a strange contradicting sensation and she finds herself craving for more.

He seems to sense her needs; his free hand reaches around her front again and this time he let it rest on her belly, his fingers stroking her skin there softly while he plants soft kisses along her neck, enjoying the way she is reacting to his touch.

“I hate you, you’re the worst student I’ve ever taught” She manages a whisper, her hands now clawing at the door while she struggles to stay still. Her mind is telling her to push him away and go as far as she can to stay away from him, but her betraying body is making her do other things. Other things including pushing back against him and tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck for him to nibble on.

“I know” He trails his hand slowly upwards on her body until they rest just below her breasts.

He waits for her to push him away, to tell him to stop. But when she arches her back which brings her breasts forward, he got his answer.

He cups her right breast in his hand and massages the globe gently in his palm, marvelling at the soft but firm feeling of it. Her breast is just the right size and it fills the palm of his hand perfectly, and he moans in response; looks like the professor isn’t so immune to him after all.

Grinning to himself he leans in even more, deliberately brushing his front against her back and when she gasps he knows that she has felt the hardness inside his pants. With his mouth he takes her earlobe between his lips and sucks while his hand continues to massage her breasts, and he feels her relax more against him with every passing second.

“If I’m not mistaken, Professor, I think you’re enjoying this…” He teases her in a low voice and feels her shiver against him.

“You’re wrong.” She begins but the second word ends with a soft moan when he suddenly pinches her nipple through the material of her bra, and the pleasure goes straight to the junction between her legs.

“Am I?”

“Very” She isn’t about to give in, she couldn’t.

“So you’re telling me if I dip my hand down into your skirt and touch you between your legs, that you wouldn’t be wet for me already?” He let the words roll slowly out of his mouth in a deep voice, and his breath purposely tickling her ear, making her gasp and shudder slightly.

She is beyond aroused to say anything so instead she shakes her head furiously, as if trying to prove a point when she knows deep down that the battle is lost.

“Well then, there’s only one way to find out isn’t there?”

She holds her breath as he trails his hand lower and lower on her body, his warm and rough hands tickling her skin with every movement and sending her into a spiral of bliss. He reaches the top of her skirt and pauses, moving his hand off her skin momentarily to unzip her skirt from the back and let the material drop to the floor, revealing a lacy thong and matching thigh-high stockings. He growls a little at the sight of her smooth, plump ass and resists the urge to tap them. He brings his hand back to the front and trails lower still until he reaches the top of her thong. Slowly he moves his hand into the front of the flimsy piece of material and he couldn’t contain the moan that escapes his lips then.

She is wet.

Dripping wet.

He rubs her softly there and feels her control slip every second; he lets go of her wrists and brings his other hand down to cup her breasts while he continues to rub her there, feeling the wetness soak his finger.

“It seems I’m right, Professor” He whispers hotly into her ear and bites her earlobe; she claws at the door with her nails, her body on fire her heart pounding fast in her chest. She wants nothing but to turn around and take him for the ride of their lives. But she couldn’t.

Why couldn’t she?

Another 30 seconds of thinking and she concludes that it would be no harm to enjoy a little right? It will only be one night and she can go back to hating him for the rest of however long she has him in her class for.  Plus she has fantasised about this moment for lord knows how long and there isn’t a better opportunity than right here, right now.

When she feels him lean in again, she suddenly turns around and grabs his face in between her hand and slaps her lips across his in an urgent bruising kiss, taking him completely by surprise.

He doesn’t respond for a few seconds, but then he got his senses back and the next thing she knows, he has her legs wrapping around his waist and her body pinned between his and the large window over-looking the courtyard of the university.

He is kissing her with punishing forces, his lips sucking on hers hard and his teeth biting her here and there; she moans into his mouth and digs her hands into his hair, tugging hard on it and massaging his scalp at the same time. God how much she has dreamt about running her hands through his hair in all sorts of scenarios, and yet none of them can match up to the reality. They are thick and soft and smooth to touch and she feels herself growing wetter by the second.

Several minutes, or hours later- she lost track- they finally pull away for some much needed air. He is taking large gulps of air in quick shallow breaths while she is panting hard, her breath shallow and uneven. They lock eyes and she feels her heart stop for a brief second at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes are now almost pitch black and they stare back at her with so much lust and passion and… something else she couldn’t quite place.

Her gaze then drops to his lips and she moans softly at the sight; they are swollen and red from her lipstick, and when she sees his tongue dart out briefly to lick his lips, she grabs him by the head and kisses him again, needing to feel his mouth on her.

Her hands now moves from his hair down to his shoulder where she massages and claws at it slightly, feeling the hard muscles flex underneath her touch. Then her hands trail even lower until she reaches the hem of his t-shirt, and in one quick motion she pulls it over his head and exposes his tanned, toned torso to her gaze.

With his arms still supporting her and her legs still wrapped around him, she tears her lips away from his and trails hot wet kisses down his neck, stopping momentarily to bite on the straining muscle of his neck before kissing down further south until she reaches his pecs. There she licks and nibbles on him; his skin is hot and smooth but the muscles underneath are strong and the sensation is too much to handle. He tilts his head back and growls low in his throat as she strokes his back with her hand while continuing to taste his skin.

“You like what you’re seeing?” He teases her and starts to rub himself along her crotch slowly, letting her feel his arousal and desire for her. She moans and reaches down to tug on the belt of his jeans, undoing it quickly before unzipping the material and sighs in satisfaction when she hears it drop to the floor.

With her body still pinned against the window, she reaches down with one hand and starts to stroke him through the material of his boxer. He is hard, _very_ hard, and sizeable from what she can feel.

Lord.

“What do you want?” He asks her in a deep husky voice that sends shivers up and down her spine. She shakes her head and closes her eyes, her mind not wanting to give in and yet her body begs her to tell him and to seek release.

“Tell me.” He reaches down with one hand to pull his boxer down and she feels the impressive length of his thick velvety steel poke against her barely covered pussy, and she grows even wetter at the sensation.

Her mind races as she struggles to remain unmoved by the way he is making her feel. She has not experienced passion and desire like this in… she couldn’t recall the last time. It’s only one night, how much damage can it do to her life? Plus it’s not every day that she comes across such a good partner for one night stands, this is a very virile and capable man in front of her right now and men like him are become more and more scarce.

When he pushes against her again but this time he manages to rub her clit through her damp thong, all thoughts go flying out of her head and her decision is made. She grabs him roughly by the face and gives him a hard, urgent kiss before pulling back. She stares at him in the eyes and whispers, “fuck me.”

She sees the control and restrain he has been holding onto slip right before her eyes and he just snaps; the next thing she knows he is pushing his rock hard member into her slowly, one thick inch at a time.

She closes her eyes fully and moans, tilting her head back to rest against the glass window behind her as he fills her up until he is completely buried inside of her. He growls deeply against her skin and the vibration sends more shivers and tiny waves of pleasure through her body. She runs her hand into his hair, tugging at it roughly as she tries to calm her breathing.

“You’re so tight…” He groans before sucking on the soft spot on the side of her neck; his goatee is rough against her skin and it tickles her there, making her sigh in pleasure while her head becomes dizzy from the overwhelming sensation of him stretching her from deep within.

After several moments she begins to tighten herself around him and opens her eyes, looking straight into his dark brown ones. “Move it.” She all but commands.

“Bossy. I knew you’d be like this in bed.” He gives her a lazy grin before leaning forward to bite on her bottom lip, and he starts to thrust into her.

It is all too much to handle. The feeling of his rock hard cock stroking and massaging her walls while he stares into her eyes is something she can never ever forget for as long as she lives. Her hands grips tight onto his broad solid shoulders, her pebbled nipples grazing against his hard chest and her heels digging into his ass from behind as he thrusts into her slow and deep, making her feel every inch of desire he feels for her.

“Does this turn you on?” He whispers hoarsely into her ear and she tips her head back once again, exposing the soft naked column of her neck to his hungry mouth. “Does it turn you on to know that anyone can be looking up right now from the courtyard and watching you getting fucked against the window, with your legs spread wide open and your hair wild like this?”

She couldn’t answer, so instead she cries out and digs her nails into his skin, marking him.

When she brings her face forward again and lunged and ravishes her lips with his while he starts to pump harder and faster into her, the movement sending her back bumping into the glass behind her each time and creating a ‘thud’, which only acts to heighten their senses. She wraps her legs even tighter around him, squeezing him with all of her might as she urges him to move even faster and harder into her, and it isn’t long before she feels herself begin to come.

“Shit!” She gasps when he suddenly lifts her up even higher in his arms and bends down to take a nipple between his lips, biting and then sucking hard on it. That caused a little sting and the sensation went straight to her core and she come tumbling over the edge, her body contracting violently as the orgasm rolls through her in strong, pulsing waves.

He growls and tries to hold on but she is squeezing down on him with every muscle inside her body; when she opens her eyes mid-orgasm and looks into his, he finds himself staring back at the dark blue eyes that are mirroring the passion he feels for her and he lets go and comes deep inside of her, his buttocks tightening, his entire back rigid as he releases over and over again.

A braces his arms on either side of her body against the window and pants hard, his forehead resting against her as they try to catch their breaths. Several minutes later he stumbles backwards with her still in his arms and he walks until he fell into the seat of her big office chair, and bringing her with him.

She straddles his lap and strokes his shoulders before leaning down to kiss him softly on his lips, their tongues stroking and sliding lazily as they tasted each other while their bodies relaxes in the aftermath. He is still buried inside of her and throbs slowly, his member still semi-erect but his body is drained completely of any energy.

“I still hate you.” She whispers against his lips after a few moments and pulls back to look at him.

“I know.” He gives her a wink, his hand stroking her arms softly.

“And you’re still the worst student I’ve ever taught” She adds but he sees the corner of her lip twitching slightly as she refrains from a smile.

“I agree.” He grins and reaches up with a hand to tuck a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. “Which is why I think you should let me make it up to you. Come back with me to my place tonight, we’ll get takeaway and I’ll drop you home by 12 the latest.”

“I don’t know…” She murmurs and bites her lips.

“Com’on, it’s a Friday. Relax a little; we’ll have a few drinks and just eat, I know you don’t have classes on weekends so you can’t use work as an excuse.” He adds.

“Will you take ‘no’ for an answer?” She looks at him, already knowing the response.

“Most likely definitely hell no.” He smiles and leans up to kiss her quickly before pulling away. “I promise I’ll make sure you go home to your bed tonight.”

“I won’t make it home will I? You’re going to do some trick and try to seduce me and I’ll most likely fall for it because you have your stupid ways…”

He shrugs.

She didn’t make it home that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> eheheheheheheh.


End file.
